1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board games, and more paricularly pertains to a new and improved football board game wherein the same utilizes plural pairs of dice for simulating various traverse of an associated playing field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of board games, wherein play selection is attempted in simulating an experience, such as in a football game. Board games in this category combine some degree of skill in play selection with an associated element of change to provide interest and entertainment in use of the game. A variety of games have utilized playing cards to be randomly drawn to effect movement along a playing field. Examples of such art devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,650 to Doughty setting forth a method of playing a football board game utilizing playing cards and manually positionable series of markers for indication of position along a football field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,959 to Price sets forth a further example of a football game utilizing a variety of cards for directing play along the football field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,521 to Joel, III sets forth a card deck in use with a football field to provide movement along the play in simulation of football play type maneuvers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,975 to Caughie, et al. sets forth a football type board game utilizing dice-like casting solids to represent various plays utilized in the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,346 to Pierce sets forth a football game organization utilizing various cards in association with a playing field.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved football game as set forth by the instant invention wherein the use of selective pairs of dice for selection in providing various strategies in play of an associated football game is set forth.